parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiminy Pan part 2 - Meet the Griffin Family
Narrator: All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Griffin family. And Jiminy Cricket chose this particular house, because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Arianna. (In the bathroom of the corner house, there was a woman with red hair. Right now, she was wearing a white pearl necklace, a light pink underdress, and red pumps. She was known as Queen Arianna, and she was fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a party.) *Queen Arianna/Mary Darling: (humming) Fred dear, do hurry! We musn't be late for the party, you know. *Narrator: Mrs. Arianna believed that Jiminy Cricket was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Fredrick... (In the parents' bedroom, there was a fat man with brown hair, wearing a castle clothes, and the crown. He was known as King Fredrick. At the moment, he was searching through his drawers for his gold cuff links.) *King Fredrick/George Darling: Arianna, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never show- (groans) *Narrator: Well, Mr. Fredrick was a practical man. The boys, however, Hiro and Tommy, believed Jiminy Cricket was a real cricket, and made him of the hero of all their nursery games. (In the window of the nursery, we see two shadows fighting the other with wooden toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right hand while the other has another in its right hand.) (One of the shadows belongs to a 14-year-old boy with white skin and black hair that was all bushy, wearing a red pajama jacket, matching pants, white socks, and red slippers. He also wears a red-orange bandana tied around his head and a black eye patch over his left eye. He is known as Hiro Hamada, and he was the one holding the toy sword in his left hand and the hanger in his right.) (The other shadow belongs to a 1-year-old baby boy with white skin, a few hairs sticking out from the top of his head, and no teeth, only gums, wearing blue footy pajamas with snaps, a dark blue collar, wristbands, and soles. He also wears a diaper underneath his pajamas. He is known as Tommy Pickles, and he was the one with the toy sword in his right hand.) *Hiro Hamada/John Darling: Blast you, Jiminy Cricket! *Tommy Pickles/Michael Darling: Take that! Give up, Captain Callaghan? Give up? *Hiro/John: Never! (pulling open a drawer that is under Tommy's pajama-clad feet) I'll teach you to cut off me hand! (Just about then, a 21-year-old girl, named Princess Rapunzel, walks in. She has white skin, long, yellow-blonde hair, and green eyes. She is also carrying a jug.) *Rapunzel/Wendy Darling: (chuckling) Oh no, Hiro. It was the left hand. *Hiro/John: Oh yes. Thank you, Rapunzel. *Narrator: Rapunzel, the eldest, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Jiminy Cricket and all his marvelous adventures. *Rapunzel/Wendy: Oh, Rita, must we always take that nasty tonic? (A slender, beautiful Saluki dog with tan fur, brown hair and ears, a black nose, and blue eyelids with blue eye shadow, named Rita, walked in with a tray consisting of a bottle of tonic and three spoons on her head.) *Narrator: Rita the nursemaid, being a dog, kept her opinions to herself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Rita puts the medicine and spoons on the table and goes to fix a few messes.) *Tommy/Michael: Take that! *Hiro/John: Insolent bug! I'll shoot you with my revolver! *Tommy/Michael: And I'll beat you up with my umbrella! Aha! *Hiro/John: Ouch! Careful, Tommy! You almost poked my eye out! *Tommy/Michael: I'm sorry, Hiro. *Hiro/John: Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive! *Tommy/Michael: Oh yes, I will! Take that! (Noticing that the top blocks are mixed, Rita fixes them.) *Hiro/John: Scuttle me bones, cricket! I'll slit your gizzard! (Rita is putting the medicine on the spoons.) *Tommy/Michael: Oh no, you won't! Back, back, back, you villain! *Hiro/John: Insolent beetle! (Rita gasps, thinking Hiro was talking to her, but she knew that he and Tommy are just pretending.) *Tommy/Michael: Wicked microbot villain! (Seeing medicine on her paw, Rita takes a taste of the medicine, but she dislikes the taste.) *Hiro/John: Aha! I gotcha! *Tommy/Michael: You didn't, either. You never touched me. Take that! And that! And that! (Pretending he is dead, Hiro places his hand over his chest, groans a fake death groan, and falls to the floor.) *Fredrick/George: (walking in) Boys, boys, less noise, please! (knocking down the block castle) *Hiro/John: Oh, hello, father. *Tommy/Michael: You old bilge rat! *Fredrick/George: Wha, wha, what? Now see here, Tommy! *Hiro/John: Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Jiminy Cricket. *Tommy/Michael: And Hiro's Captain Callaghan. *King Fredrick/George: Yes, yes, of course. Er...have you seen my cuff... (tripping on Rita and knocking her into the block castle) Oh, Rita, for goodness' sake! Where are those cuff links? (Rita furiously hits a few blocks with her paw) *Hiro/John: Cuff links, father? *Fredrick/George: Yes, the gold ones. *Hiro/John: Tommy, the buried treasure. Where is it? *Tommy/Michael: I don't know. *Hiro/John: The map, then. Where's the treasure map? *Tommy/Michael: It got lost. *Fredrick/George: Good heavens! My shirt front! *Tommy/Michael: Hooray! You found it! You found it! *Fredrick/George: Yes, so I have. And hereafter... Don't pull me, Tommy. This is my last clean... (The shirt pulls up to his face, showing a treasure map on it.) No! No! (Arianna, now wearing a red gown, walked in the nursery.) *Arianna/Mary: Fred dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. *Fredrick/George: Arianna, look! *Arianna/Mary: Fred! *Tommy/Michael: It's only chalk, father. *Arianna/Mary: Why, Tommy... *Hiro/John: It's not his fault, it's in the story. And Rapunzel said... *Fredrick/George: Rapunzel? Story? I might have known. Rapunzel?! RAPUNZEL! *Rapunzel/Wendy: Yes, father? *Fredrick/George: Would you kindly explain... *Rapunzel/Wendy: Oh, mother! You look simply lovely! *Arianna/Mary: Thank you, dear. *Fredrick/George: Rapunzel... *Arianna/Mary: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn out all right, and I... *Fredrick/George: Arianna, if you don't mind! I'd... *Rapunzel/Wendy: Why, father! What have you done to your tunic? *Fredrick/George: What have I? (groans) *Arianna/Mary: Now Fred, really! It comes right off. *Fredrick/George: That's no excuse! Rapunzel! Haven't I warned you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories! *Rapunzel/Wendy: Oh, but they aren't. *Fredrick/George: I say they are! Professor Bot! Jiminy Crackpot! *Rapunzel/Wendy: Jiminy Cricket, father. *Fredrick/George: Cricket, microbot, poppycock! (Rapunzel, Hiro, and Tommy began protesting at once.) *Fredrick/George: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... *Arianna/Mary: (about to put on his purple necktie) Now, Fred. *Fredrick/George: Now, Fred! Now, Fred! (putting on the necktie himself, only to make a furious tangle) WELL, "NOW, FRED" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! *Arianna/Mary: (fixing the tie neatly) Please, dear. *Fredrick/George: Arianna, the child's growing up! It's high time she had a room of her own! *Rapunzel/Wendy: Father! *Arianna/Mary: Fred! *Hiro/John: What? *Tommy/Michael: No. (The blocks fall out of Rita's mouth as she gasps in shock.) *Fredrick/George: I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter! (He turned to leave, but he tripped over Rita. The dog tried to run, but she was unaware that she was being knocked into the blocks by Peter again. Rita tripped on a toy wagon and passed it to Peter, who was now standing on the wagon.) *Fredrick/George: No! (Rita was sent rolling across the nursery, and knocked back as Peter was sent flying as the handle of the toy wagon made a rip in the rug.) *Fredrick/George: NO! (And with a large crash, he crashed into a drawer, and Rita bumped into a wall. Some toys fell from the drawer and onto his head.) *Rapunzel/Wendy, Hiro/John, Tommy/Michael, and Arianna/Mary: Oh! (Peter is happy thinking it's him they feel sorry for him, but, instead, they run over to Rita.) *Rapunzel/Wendy, Hiro/John, Tommy/Michael, and Arianna/Mary: Poor Rita! *Fredrick/George: Poor Rita? (standing up and pointing to the half-open door) This is the last straw! Out! OUT, I SAY! *Tommy/Michael: No, father, no! *Fredrick/George: Yes! (dragging Rita across the nursery with Tommy still clinging to her) THERE'LL BE NO MORE DOGS FOR NURSEMAIDS IN THIS HOUSE! (Arianna just picks up Tommy.) (Tommy begins to cry.) *Tommy/Michael: Goodbye, Rita. (Rita waves back) *Fredrick/George: (dragging Rita outside) Poor Rita. Oh yes, poor Rita! But poor father? Oh no! Blasted, where is that rope? (He turns to see Rita with a rope in her mouth) Oh, thank you. (As he ties the rope onto her collar, he notices a sad look on Rita's face.) Dash it all, Rita, don't look at me like that. It's nothing personal, it's just that, well, you're not really a nurse at all you're, well, a dog. And the children aren't puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Rita, (petting Rita's head) people have to grow up. (Then he walked away, leaving Rita sad and discouraged.) Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts